Swimsuit Contest Son-Relena's Part
by Son-Relena
Summary: This was a story started by Digital Dragon. There's a fight and a dark side of Relena and Kari shown.


Swimsuit Contest Part 4 

Disclaimer: Rich people own animes. This passing the story story belongs to Digital Dragon. 

* * *

The morning of the contest:   
"Come on T.K. we'll be late!" yelled Mimi to her boyfriend as they ran to the tents by the beach. She was excited even though she told T.K. not to give her high marks because of their relationship.   
"I have to go to the judges stand," he said catching up. "Good luck."   
He decided to save time by using his Saiyan super speed to get there. When he walked in he saw WuFei and some blonde guy were filling in for missing judges. _ WuFei judging a swimsuit contest, who'd of thought._   
"Good you're here T.K.," said Trunks. "I'll introduce you to all the other judges. You already know Tai, Matt, and WuFei. This is Quatre, Tenchi, Heero, and Duo."   
T.K.'s hello to those he didn't know was received with glares and mumbling. So he walked over to WuFei's group.   
"So, Duo, is it true that you're actually trying to learn pick pocketing?" asked WuFei.   
"Come on," said Heero. "Do you listen to the rumors? If I did, I'd think you and Sally did something like a sleep over at her house."   
"Alright, who started that lie?!" exclaimed WuFei. "That is as dishonorable as you and Relena being secretly married."   
"Oh, now that's a possiblity then," said Duo. His comment was responded to with a no no look from Quatre and two death glares.   
T.K. was confused by this time; but the next second they were having a fist fight. He thought it was odd that WuFei couldn't beat them all with his Saiyan strength. His eyes picked up that the others had joined in. Tenchi had a magic sword, Quatre had teleporting powers, and Heero and Duo could do the fusion technique. He knew if he had Saiyan blood so did Matt, but Tai did too!_That means Kari does as well! Man I hope thing are better for Mimi. _(In case you're wondering who won: Goten and Trunks did. Don't ask how.)   
###########################   
Over in the contestants tent the girls seemed friendly enough.   
"Alright," said Yolei. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves so we don't have to keep saying 'you there' the whole time. I'm Yolei. This is Mimi, Sora, and Kari.   
"My name's Relena, and this Dorothy and Hilde," said the girl next to Mimi.   
"My name is Aeyeka; this is Miss Ryoko," said a young woman with weird purple hair.   
"And I'm Maron," a ditzy girl, who obviously had implants, said in an annoyingly high pitched voice.   
"Hey, Ryoko, Kari, Dorothy, come over here," said Relena. She was wearing a sly grin that Ryoko liked. When they walked over she spoke again: "You guys know that what I'm about to say goes void in the final round, right? Anyway, how about we work together? First we'd need to get rid of those better looking girls (no offense but they have giant chests) Mimi, Hilde, Aeyeka, and especially Maron. I brought dyed perfume. Plus, sprained ankles or burnt hair make good pranks. Who's in?"   
The girls nodded in agreement. After that Dorothy suddenly spoke: "Ah, Miss Relena, this is slightly odd for you."   
"Well, Heero is one of the judges," she said, "and Hilde drives me up a wall. Plus, everyone has a dark side. You know what to do now do it."   
The girls went about getting ready normally until they found a way to put the plan into action. Kari volunteered to curl Mimi's hair for her; then she didn't pay attention to what she was doing. She apologized so much for burning the hair you would swear she meant it.   
Meanwhile Dorothy tripped right into Aeyeka on purpose. Her leg hit the other girl's so hard it left a giant bruise. Then the purple haired freak cried about not having a chance in a contest her own boyfriend was hosting.   
Over at Maron's shower stall Ryoko snuck in through the wall behind her and turned the water temperature all the way up. The red figure rushed out naked yelling at the top of her very shrill voice. Sora said it would be hours before the redness left her skin.   
Relena's perfume was a smash. Right into Hilde's neck anywise. Relena faked losing her balance on the high heels and the bottle which flew out of her hand shattered on the wall. It sprayed Hilde leaving an ugly blue mark on her neck and bathing suit top. She blamed Goten for trying to give his girlfriend an edge.   
Ten minutes later the hosts and judges arrived to meet the contestants. Several were upset that their girls had mishaps. Heero and Tenchi looked at Dorothy, Relena, and Ryoko. Duo didn't really pay much mind to Hilde's 'condition'. He was flirted with by the single girls and enjoyed it very much too. The girls were told to put t-shirts on over their swim suits for the introduction.   
Out on the stage Trunks and Goten talked about the contest rules and when they called a name she walked out and they said something about her.   
Dorothy- daughter of a general killed in space   
Kari- was in Tokyo during the monster attacks   
Relena-used to be princess of a dying country   
Ryoko-is known to start fights quite often   
Sora-is a star ladies soccer player back home   
Yolei-likes anything mechanical or stylish to wear   
"...We also have four drop outs: Aeyeka, Hilde, Maron, and Mimi. Now let the contest begin!"   
The first of six rounds was one peice suits. Sora slipped on baby oil   
laid by Kari. Ryoko's, Relena's, and Dorothy's suits were extremely skimpy with holes in places. Hilde was jealous watching Duo's eyes pop out every time a girl came on stage. Yolei's suit was laughed at cause it was pink with purple polk-a-dots. 

* * *

This has been my part. Whoever's next goodluck! Don't forget ot look for more of Digital Dragons passing the story Swimsuit Contest fic! See ya! 


End file.
